girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phlogiston Powered Mantigoon
I really don't think this clank can be called by any stretch of the imagination an exosuit. If you don't want to call it a clank, then it's a vehicle. Please provide your reasoning for the use of the term exosuit. --William Ansley (talk) 17:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Dimo said that Moloch hit its driver with a brick. I assumed that the driver would be some sort of biological entity, perhaps a lion or other creature with the equivalent of a human intellect. The driver may well have been human for all I know. If you are wont to limit exosuits to bipedal machinery, then this must be a quadrapedal vehicle. I did put I have already classified it as a Non-Airship vehicle, which an exosuit would fall into as well. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :: , to me, it looks as if there is a person sitting in a cockpit in the top of the "head" of the Mantigoon. You can see his/her head, shoulders and arms. He/she is wearing a helmet and goggles and his/her hands seem to be holding a steering wheel or some levers. My assumption is that the Mantigoon is like an armed and armored vehicle, with legs instead of wheels. To make sure we're on the same page, my understanding of an exosuit, is this: powered armor shaped to fit the body of the wearer, with sensors to detect bodily movements which drive motors that re-create and amplify this motion in the suit's mechanisms. I can see no reason to suppose the Mantigoon works this way at this point, hence my objection. ::In addition, I would limit exosuits worn by bipeds to being bipedal. If the Mantigoon is being driven by an intelligent lion (as you suggest), in the manner I described above, then I would have no hesitation in calling it an exosuit, but that does not seem to be the case. --William Ansley (talk) 17:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, so what would you call it? I am open to suggestions because this is fairly open territory we find ourselves in. What would you call a quadrapedal weapon operated by a human or human-in-appearance construct? Oh, and a weapon that spouts fire while walking around on four legs? Yes, I realize that this particular mechanism is named the Ploghiston Fueled Mantigoon, but what class of vehicluar weapon would you put it in? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd call it a quadrupedal walking vehicle with a rear-mounted flame thrower. Vehicle could be replaced with something more specific (car, tank, etc.) but I don't think we know enough about the Mantigoon's construction and capabilities to be more specific at this point. ::::I've also decided I don't care enough about this to edit the page, so if you want to leave it as exosuit, that's fine by me. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh, well! That's a fine line of reasoning, isn't it? Between the two of us we have expencded, what? 300 words or so on this topic? Don't worry, I will edit it. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) in the comic, dimo speaks of [http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20121116 "phlogiston(-)powered mantigoons"]. sooo, rename? Finn MacCool (talk) 18:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Aw, fiddlesticks! I coulda swore he said something about fuel. I'll change it. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC)